1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking utensils. More specifically, it relates to a device that aids in spreading foodstuffs smoothly and evenly out on a surface. Even more specifically, it relates to a spreader for corn masa having a handle, a flat rectangular base, and including a pair of downwardly depending rectangular protrusions extending from the sides of the base to limit the width of the spreading.
In general, the disclosed invention is described as it relates to the field of culinary preparation although the device is applicable to any task in which is is desired to manually spread a pasty substance in a layer to a uniform thickness on a supporting surface. For example, the applying of mortar paste in the construction field would occur to the artisan.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of its details.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not attempted here. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tamales have been known for centuries in Mexico. Contemporary historians present during the conquest of Mexico reported several varieties of the foodstuff. Tamales are made by spreading a thick paste of masa harina (corn that has been treated by unslaked lime) and, in most cases, adding a filling of meat, vegetables, and the like on top of that. The resulting product is then wrapped in the outer husk, tied or otherwise secured, and then steamed until done. In the process of preparing this dish, one of the more time consuming parts of the operation is the spreading of the masa flour on the corn husk. Traditionally, this is accomplished by spreading the masa with a spoon over the husk. This has a number of drawbacks, not the least being that some considerable experience is helpful to spread the masa evenly and quickly. Even with experience, transferring spoonfuls at a time and trying to keep the layer of masa even is difficult. The present invention was developed to allow for quicker and easier spreading of the masa flour on the husk. It allows for inexperienced people who wish to try and make the dish at home to attempt to do so. It also allows for children, who might wish to aid their families in meal preparation, to assist in the tamale making process. Even experienced tamale makers would benefit from a spreader that allows the entire operation to be accomplished with one stroke, and keeps the layer of masa at the optimum depth and completely even across the corn husk.
A number of U.S. Patents that relate to spreaders or scrapers for various materials were uncovered during the course of a search and they are discussed hereinafter:
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,878 issued on Sep. 19, 1967 to Joel D. Hubbard there is disclosed a hand finishing tool. This has a flexible flat face and rib. Unlike applicant's present invention, there are no downwardly depending protrusions taught or disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,777 issued on Jan. 9, 1968 to Edward G. Keshock there is disclosed a butter applicator. This is also clearly unlike applicant's invention, having a rectangular, hollow body with an open corner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,697 issued on Aug. 13, 1968 to Carl O. Beiser discloses a corn buttering device. A pedestal is mounted on a base, with the pedestal having an arcuate top adapted to receive butter. The user can move a piece of corn back and forth over the top of the pedestal to butter it. This clearly is dissimilar to applicant's invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,829 issued on Jun. 17, 1969 to Thomas Mattison discloses a butter spreader wherein a blade with chamfered edges is attached to a handle. The blade width is approximately the same size as that of a standard quarter pound stick of butter. There is little similarity with the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,873 issued to Asad F. Isaf on Dec. 8, 1970 discloses a butter storing and spreading package. In contrast with applicant's invention, there are no depending protrusions to limit the dispensed or carried substance's sideward spread.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,171 issued on Mar. 28, 1972 to John W. Carlson discloses a butter applicator. This device includes a generally rectangular body with inwardly and downwardly turned interior edges that hold the stick of butter in relation to the cob being buttered. The lack of a taught handle, base, or depending protrusions clearly differentiate this from applicant's present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,487 issued to Joseph D. Wojcik on May 29, 1973 shows a corn-on-the-cob butterer. This has a handle and a convex surface carrying a plurality of bristles that engage the butter and allow the user to spread it on an ear of corn. Unlike applicant's present invention, there is no generally flat base portion taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,145 issued on Dec. 21, 1982 to John F. Jones et al. discloses a scraping tool. This device has a flat base, and a plurality of V-shaped scraping elements disposed on the bottom thereof. Additionally, there is a T-shaped handle for the manipulation of the device. The apparatus is seen to be dissimilar from applicant's invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,635 issued on Aug. 30, 1988 to Louis DeVitis discloses an interior-edge edger. In this device there is seen a flat rectangular plate with one of the longer edges having a downwardly and outwardly depending central portion. This is in contrast to applicant's invention wherein a pair of depending protrusions are located on two sides of the device's base.
Additionally, the following U.S. design patents were uncovered, but it will be seen by examination that none of the ornamental appearances shown anticipate the present invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos. D159,748 issued on Aug. 15, 1950 to Max N. Mossel; D194,883 issued on Mar. 26, 1963 to Paul F. Mattar; D228,055 issued on Aug. 7, 1973 to Joseph T. Eisenhoffer. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is a spreader for masa dough having a generally U-shaped handle, a substantially flat base, and a pair of downwardly depending rectangular protrusions proximate two of the edges of the base. The protrusions are approximately 1/8 of an inch in thickness to allow the optimum thickness of masa to be spread on the corn husk. Additionally, each of the ends of the protrusions are beveled to allow for the smooth start of the spreading process.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the invention to provide a tamale masa spreader where the masa can be spread on a corn husk with a single stroke.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tamale masa spreader where the two depending protrusions from the base of the device are of the correct thickness to allow for the optimum depth of spread masa.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tamale masa spreader wherein the flat base of the device can be used to scoop up the masa to be spread.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tamale masa spreader so that even a person who has no experience in the making of tamales can utilize it.
It is a major goal of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
It is submitted that the present invention meets or exceeds all the above objects and goals. Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.